Wild Bella
by lynzeee
Summary: Edward changes Bella on the island, she isnt super controlled.. see what happens.. reviews please! lemons! LEMONS LEMONS! BTW ALL THE characters are Stephenie Meyer's! not mine i may add some of my own later though!
1. New you

**Wild Bella**

The story takes place in breaking dawn, Edward turns bella at the Island, they don't have Nessie, and she isn't super controlled bella, she is wild.. the way she should be, but she still loves Edward, still needs him physically, I'll switch from Edwards to bellas POV.. maybe others..

EPOV

I decided to Change her at the Island away from temptations, humans. I knew she would have to go back sooner or later but I just wanted to make it easier for her. I had animals brought to the island enough for at least a month. I have a Jet on standby in Rio for when we are ready to go home.

"you know how to fly a plane?? " Bella questioned

"of course, love"

"yes of course you can do everything.. right?" she teased

It was nice to see she was still herself in some ways, but mostly she was just a regular newborn, control by her emotions. It worried me some but this is what I expected. I had to be very sensitive to her needs and very careful with my words.

" I don't want to go home yet, it's so easy to be out here away from humans, I don't even know what they smell like, can we just stay here forever?" she was nearly begging at the end

"you have to face it someday my love, don't worry I'm here and it gets easier" I reminded her

"okay…" her voice trailed off thinking of something else I still wished I could hear her thoughts, she edits.

We spent most of our days enjoying the sun, the water each other, we were alone, it was peaceful. The way a honeymoon should be. All my worries about changing her and it was maybe one of the most amazing things I've ever had to do.. ever wanted to do. She was linked to me in more ways then one now, my venom ran through her veins she would always feel connected to me, as I would to her.

"want to go hunting Bella?"

"SURE!" Bella pounced on me knocking me over and straddling me, a firm grip on my throat, and the other holding my wrists together. "Gotcha… "she smiled seductively, this was not something I was planning on, she could put the thirst aside and remember the desire, the love.. the lust she felt towards me.. she was an animal too. She started to kiss my neck guiding one of my hands over her bathing suit to untie the back. Her beautiful, Perfect breasts fell in front of me, and I gasped for air I didn't need. She was so breathtaking; my heart would have stopped if it could have.

"I found My prey" she whispered. I grabbed her ass, squeezing then brought my free hand behind her head and brought her face to mine, I kissed her fiercely, slowly moving down to her erect nipples licking and nibbling. She moaned my name, which nearly always set me on fire with emotion and physical need for my wife.

" bella.. Bella.. " she knew I'd want more. At Impressive speed she unzipped my pants, without tearing them to shreds like she normally did and pulled them off me, I was happy I was only wearing my khakis . she nibbled and licked her way down my torso, I grabbed a handful of her hair pulling gently to her, I would have ripped all her hair out if she was human. I loved being free with her to be myself and unrestrained, wild. She made her way always the way down to my hardness gripping it firmly, I shuddered with pleasure. She licked up and down my shaft. If I wasn't so controlled I would have come undone. I opened my eyes to look at her, and the look on her face was so seductive, so exotic, but she also had a look of need.. she NEEDED me. I bit my lip trying to control myself, I didn't want to move to fast I wanted to enjoy every bit of this. She started moving her mouth in fabulous ways, up down, moving her tongue over the tip, sending shock waves of pleasure through my whole body. I groaned her Name.. she moaned on my tip, and I lost it, I climaxed into her mouth, and she swallowed every last drop. She smiled and climbed on top of me, letting her hair fall into my face. I breathed in her scent, freesias always freesias. I grabbed her hips and she sat slowing down on my hardness, I thrusted into her hard , and I heard her whimper my name in pleasure, she began moving her hips the way she knew I loved front to back, adding circles, tracing patterns into my chest, throwing her head back as she moaned my name on her lips. I ran my hands up and down her goddess like body. I flipped us over so I was on top of her then, in a single smooth move flipped her over so her stomach was on the floor, without breaking the connection between us; I was getting good at this. I grabbed her hair and kissed her neck.. And grabbed, with my other hand her left hip steadying myself. I thrusted harder and harder. She was wild, and she liked when I was take her from Behind, made her feel more like an animal And made me feel in control. I could feel the walls of her sex closing around me, but I was no were near finished I would take her again.. and again.. she shuddered at her climax, screaming my name, digging her nails into the wooden floor leaving saw dust under her hands.. I stood us up and put her over the bed, I knew she couldn't be far behind with her second, earth shattering climax. I whispered in her ear how much I wanted her to cum with me. She moaned a sound so sweet. Flipped her over again, so I could see her face, and she could see mine, her Red eyes burned into me. I felt it.. from head to toe, a wave of energy I pounded hard, fast and erratically into her she screamed my name again" Oh, God, EDWARD!" grabbing my shoulders pulling me to her, I climaxed insider he once more.. we didn't move again.. for who knows how long. I held her touching her face, her back, her breasts; so beautiful my Bella.

"I love you Edward" she sighed in my ear and held onto me tight

" I love you"

She Jumped up, smelling the air, her eyes went black, and she was no longer here with me, she was the huntress.

"OH SHIT!" I gasped. I grabbed her arm and she flung me against the wall a crack ran up the side into the ceiling and she was gone. I jumped up to go after her, remembering the maids were coming today, something I had completely forgot to cancel, I heard my phone ring.

_**Ring ring ring! **_

"HELLO" I answered

"EDWARD I JUST SAW!!" Alice screeched..


	2. the homecoming

I really hope you are enjoying the story im having fun writing it.. I can't wait to get to the good stuff!!

* * *

"Alice.. ALICE! what did you see.. did you see Bella.. "I trailed off as i hung up the phone and darted into the kitchen, i saw the maids cold bodies on the floor. i quickly found Bella in a corner with her head on her knees, with her eyes close

"Bella love, are you okay?" I already knew the answer

"no, I.. I'm not sure what happen, it happen so fast i didn't realize.. i didn't know!" she squeeled in her nervous voice.. i couldn't help but find it cute the way she still did that. "they tasted.. so.. Good.. Edward.. I.. "

"it's okay, it's my fault i forgot to tell them not go come.. I was.." I shook my head.. she wouldn't have known what happened, she hadn't ever smelled a human being delicious blood before, i couldn't blame her we were suppose to go hunting.. Instead we... did that. Remembering that its in a Vampires nature i tried my best to comfort her but to my surprise she was fine, a little too fine. We had to get back to Folks, To Carlisle and the family, I felt her slipping.

"Edward, are we going home, are we leaving the island? i don't want to go, i could stay here forever we would be fine, we could stay.." she sobbed

"we have to go, what just happened, you need more than just me for support.. you need your family" I explained

"Okay.. But first... " she got that sly, seductive look in her eye, I met her mood full on, weird how that happened every time she felt something like this it would be nearly instant that I would feel it as well.

I grabbed her waist and shoved her against the wall with so much force that she nearly went through it, i kissed forcefully down her neck, trying not to look her in the eyes, bright crimson red, fresh with human blood. I banished that thought for now she was still my Bella, still My wife. I slipped out of my shorts and tee shirt before ripping apart her dress she was wearing covered in blood.. I couldn't think of that, I focused on her. She wrapped her legs around my waist hooking her ankles bringing me towards her, bring me into her with a fierce thrust, she gripped my hair with her fingers I felt our bodies melting together. Pieces of the ceiling were falling around us, but we never stopped, I put my hands on the wall and dug my nails in while she still had her arms wrapped around me.. "ahhh Bella….. " I Groaned as I felt her walls closing around me.

"mmmm Edward.. please.. faster.. please!" she moaned. It was enough to send me flying. I forced every inch of myself inside her, both of us coming to an earth shattering climax. I held onto her for what felt like hours.. but was merely minutes

"mmm love you" I said as I kissed her gently on her neck right below her ear.. her favorite spot

"I love you" she whispered in my ear. I let her down and told her to go pack her things, I had to go take care of the maids bodies and there boat.. I put them in the boat and started in putting it on auto pilot into the middle of the ocean as I set the boat on fire.. No one would ever know, we were 2 maybe 3 hours from land and people got lost at sea often.

I examined the damage in the hallway." I think we may need to buy Esme a new house, I'm surprised this one is still standing" I informed her

"well you nearly put me through that wall.. did you forget that I'm made of stone just like you?" she laughed, sometimes I did, she use to be so breakable, now.. she only broke things, funny.

"Everything packed love?" I asked

"Yes, it only took a minute or two, what with the quickness and focus" she grinned" you use to take me days to pack one suitcase!"

She was enjoying a lot of aspects of being a Vampire, speed strength, she could knock me over with a flick of her wrist, Pin me down with one hand, I didn't mind I enjoy the new Bella, she was free. We got in the boat and headed towards Rio, we would get there just before dark which was perfect, I had a plane, I knew how to fly, it was just a little private jet, Of course Bella would think it was too much. I peaked over at her to see her mind wandering, wondering what she was thinking I asked" what's wrong love?"

"Its.. it's nothing" she lowered her head

"You can tell me anything, I won't judge I love you, is it about the humans?" I tried to reassure her that I wouldn't be angry with whatever she felt.

" its just, well when I get back home I'm going to be around A lot of them, I didn't even know what was happening until.. Until I was already on the second one.. and I liked it.. I liked it too much, I can't stop thinking about it, its making me thirsty and its making me crazy, I know better.. but I don't want to know better.. do you understand?" she questioned

"Of course, love, I spent years hunting Humans, only the bad ones but still Humans, I know what they taste like, I know the confusion you feel having a conscience and then the thirst the undeniable thirst, I know more than you think, and its natural, once we get home you will have all the help you need to stay in control, I promise" it was working I was reassuring her that her thirst would not control her, I brushed my hand over her cheek and she smiled, the same Bella smile I fell for with the same mystery in her eyes. She went back to thinking whatever it was that she was thinking about, I so hoped I could hear her mind when she changed..

When we got on the plane she made herself comfortable in the back in front of the flat screen TV Emmett insisted on having, I had animal blood in the fridge so that she could have some before we landed, it wasn't the fresh, hot blood but hopefully it could get us through the small airport and the town without her having a lapse. The TV had every Movie on it you could think of, one of those new ones with the hard drive in it to store movies.. Emmett always had to have the best. The Plane ride was long, Bella would come up with me and watch me fly, asking if she could too I let her for a minute but she scared the crap out of me, I wonder what her driving would be like now.. I pondered that for a second.

When we landed it was nearly dawn still dark outside, no one was really around we managed to get to my Car and get home. The welcoming party was overwhelming, but it seemed like they were concerned but held it back, I could read there minds.

_I hope she didn't really do anything, we would have to start over and now with the fresh taste of blood, how could Edward let this happen _

I shot Carlisle a apologetic glance, the others had similar thoughts Jaspers was that of Relief and Thrill and I growled at him through my teeth. I knew he couldn't help it he hated being weak, if Bella struggled it would make a little happier.

"BELLA.. OH BELLA! You look SO amazing!" Alice screamed and she jumped into Bella's arms

"Thanks.. I guess.. do you like the dress?" Bella did a little twirl knowing Alice would be thrilled to see her dressed in a more fashionable way.

"OH YES I knew it would look perfect on you! I missed you two so much!" she hugged us both quickly and went to stand by jasper, who was still grinning while looking into Bella's still crimson eyes

Carlisle and Esme both walked up to us and hugged us and welcomed us back home, No matter what Bella or I had done they would still always except us.

"LITTLE SISTER.. you've been VERY BAD!" Emmett's voice Boomed with Laughter, it was just like Emmett to make a joke out of something like this. Bella just smiled at him as he picked her up in one of his famous bear-like hugs, at least she didn't have to breath now. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed

"OW, DAMN, OUCH BELLA!" He snarled

" you deserved that for all the times I nearly died because I couldn't breathe! " she laughed and punched his shoulder and he coward away looking shocked that little Bella could hurt him.

Rosalie just laughed at her Husband who was rubbing his shoulder, and she nodded and smiled at Bella.

_She does look unbelievably beautiful.._

I could hear the envy and jealousy in her thoughts, Rosalie was self conscience for once in her existence. We made our way into the living room, and Bella growled a subtle warning, I turned to look at her and her eyes were ravenous.

"what is it Bella?" Alice questioned

" I smell them… I smell humans, the smell like the maids, why would you bring them here!" she screamed

"what are you talking about, there aren't any humans here!" Emmett responded. I heard jaspers thoughts as he sent waves of calm towards Bella, who was now hyperventilating

" I can SMELL THEM!" she was fighting with Jaspers emotion

"Bella, Daughter, No one was been here since your wedding.. " Carlisle explained. It hit me, we had so many Humans here 3 weeks ago that the smell had to have stuck to everything in the house, I didn't even think about it, I was clearly desensitized by the actual smell of a human, the Blood was the only thing that tickled my throat. I explained to Bella, she remembered her wedding but ran out of the house into the forest, I chased after her. She was running so fast I had no idea where she was going..


	3. torn

Okay new chapter I hope you enjoy.. please review.. I'd love some feed back! Thank you!

* * *

Bella's POV

I ran, and Ran I didn't know where I was going, I didn't know what I was doing, I had to get away from there before they would find out. I didn't want them to feel what I was feeling the need, the ache for the taste of a human, any delicious human, ugh, I was making myself sick, two was bad enough but could I excuse a lapse again, and again? I could fight them off, I didn't want too I was stronger then the others. No. I cannot let it control me. I know better, if Carlisle can go the way he has without Human blood surely I could last just as long, I knew what to expect, but god, they tasted so… NO STOP THINKING about it. I pushed my legs harder, faster trying to disappear. I felt him come up behind me. I didn't want to stop I leaped over a river in one graceful stride and stopped. He must have sensed that I would do so, he slowly walked up to me

" where are you going? Are you okay?" He asked me sweetly, I hated when he would do that pretend nothing was my fault.

"I am fine I just need to release some energy" I lied" I am.. Just torn" I knew I could be honest with him, he loves me.. he would never judge me" I can't help but think of, to want to Feed on a human.. I had to get away from there before the rest of the family saw me fall apart over a three week old smell of human" I grumbled" I need to hunt"

I quickly and easily tracked mountain lion, _**at least they put up a fight**_, I thought. I ate 4 elk as well making that slushy feeling in my stomach, I was just trying to make myself strong enough, like they always told me, the reason why they have their control. I sighed and walked a little faster than human pace home holding Edward's hand in mine, that feeling of needing him, of wanting him Came over me in waves, all he had to do was look into my eyes and I felt our passion burn through my core into deepest parts of my being. I had things to do though and I couldn't like my vampire emotions get the best of me. "Let's go I need to talk to Carlisle, I need to know.." that he forgives me.. I thought, I didn't want Edward to know that I was worried about what my new Father in law thought of my, Mistake.

"Bella, everything will be fine, nobody is judging you I swear it." He said this before, I believe him but my own insecurities were coming back up, apparently I didn't lose those when I transformed, but I gained a lot of other things, I had a definite wild, animalistic side there was no denying that I was different, and I was no longer clumsy which was nice. I growled softly through my teeth at him, blaming himself I'm sure if I could read his mind that's what he would be doing.

When we got back home the family was waiting in the living room, looking like statues, beautiful. "Carlisle can I talk to you in your study alone" I asked, even though I knew they all could hear me, It at least felt like privacy.

"What is on your mind Bella?" he asked

"Well.. I was wonder.. If.. That.. uhm" just spit it out I thought" I was wondering if you were upset with me, for, drinking the humans at the island, I know that Edward said that no one was judging me, but I still, I need to make sure that I'm still welcome even though I, killed them" I put my head in my hands riddled with guilt and wanting more at the same time the confusion was maddening, no wonder Edward acted like a psycho the first time he saw me.

" Bella, darling I could never be upset with you, it's in your Nature to hunt humans, Not animals, it takes practice and will power, and most of all support of your family, which you have, you have all of us, never deny your feelings or your thoughts to us, especially Edward, we are your family we love you no matter what you do, and we will help in any way that we can. " he gave me a tight fatherly hug, it was nice knowing I would always have a father, long after Charlie was gone. Suddenly I was reminded of Charlie, I wondered how we were going to handle this, would we have to movie, I got very panicked and couldn't control it, I felt a wave of relaxation come over me. I sniffed the air, I knew it was jasper he was close enough to feel my emotions and was trying to control them, helping me anyway he could. I was silently thankful for having such a talented family. Like he could read minds Carlisle asked " do you have any talent of your own? Notice anything different?" I shook my head, I didn't think I was going to be special at all like Edward, Alice and jasper.

EPOV

I listened to everything she was talking to Carlisle about, but I already felt it from her earlier, Bella always cared what my parents thought of her, she always cared what everyone thought of her, that wouldn't change now. I was happy to have a father like Carlisle he was so understanding, some compassionate he told Bella what she needed to hear, the truth. When he got around to asking about the talent, that was something I had been thinking about a lot lately, I had my theories, but I didn't want to voice them until I was sure. I waited for her to come back down so that we could go and do something fun, I had my own ideas for a homecoming.

"ew please, Edward just do things spontaneously so I don't have to see them" alice shook her head quickly to get the image of Bella and I out of her head

" how do you think I feel when you think of Jasper" I made a fake gagging noise at her

I looked up to see my beautiful Bella coming down the stairs, I caught her eye and felt an overwhelming need take her to our room. I got up and ran to her before she could reach the bottom step, tossed her over my shoulder and headed upstairs.

* * *

Nice lemon at the beginning of the next chapter and it will be in Bella's point of view


End file.
